This invention relates generally to the handling of hay and more particularly to an apparatus for transporting and feeding large hay bales.
The recent popularity of large hay bales among farmers and ranchers has led to difficult problems in handling the hay because of the large size and weight of the bales, which are several feet in diameter and weigh hundreds of pounds. Since manual handling is virtually precluded, specialized equipment of various types has been developed for loading and transporting the hay bales. This equipment has not been wholly satisfactory in a number of respects, primarily because of its expense and complexity. Furthermore, safety problems have been encountered in loading and unloading the large bales with existing equipment, and the bales are somewhat unstable during transport.
The large bales have also been difficult to feed to animals because existing hay racks and hay bunks are too small to accommodate them. In addition, existing hay handling units typically include a lift which is not well suited to unload the large bales in a suitable area for feeding animals. Consequently, many farmers and ranchers presently feed the large bales in an open area of the ground, which results in the hay becoming contaminated by the animals and thereby wasted to a large extent.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a hay handling apparatus which includes a lift for transporting large hay bales in combination with a feeding rack within which the bale is contained.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hay handling apparatus wherein the lift and feeding rack are separate units which are automatically coupled together for cooperation to load and carry the bale, and which automatically uncouple when the bale is unloaded for feeding.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hay handling apparatus of the character described in which the lift is of improved construction in order to load, transport, and unload bales in a quick and easy manner with improved safety and stability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide hay handling apparatus of the character described in which the lift may be quickly and easily hitched to the tractor for raising and lowering by the hydraulic system of the tractor.
An additional object of the invention is to provide hay handling apparatus of the character described which includes a feed rack of sufficient size to accommodate even the largest bales.
A still further object of the invention is to provide hay handling apparatus of the character described which includes an improved rear gate structure on the feed rack.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.